


All Fluffed Up

by connorssock



Series: Animal Kingdom [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Sixty, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Usually, Sixty was the one taking care of Nines' and Gavin's needs. He orchestrated scenes, did the research and put everything in motion. But sometimes his lovers liked to turn on him and give him the love and attention he craved too.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Animal Kingdom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	All Fluffed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



> For the absolutely incredible Bready who writes so much for other people. And leaves inspiring comments on fics, oozing ideas and potentials for more. This fic came about directly because of a comment on how it was all too easy to imagine the supportive relationship these three have outside of their kinky scenes.

Usually, Sixty was the one scheming and plotting, figuring out how to push his lovers more and help fulfil their wildest desires. He was happy with their dynamic, Sixty got to feel in control without the pressure of having to succumb to human whims that left him feeling uncomfortable in his own chassis. He also got to watch two very handsome people make each other happy in the most intimate of ways.

It wasn’t always about wild sex though and orchestrating scenes that should only have been possible in the realms of fantasy. Gavin had a reminder set in his phone when Sixty needed a scheduled thirium top-up. On those days Sixty found a less than regulation issue thirium pouch in the pocket of his jacket, always flavoured with something he had expressed an appreciation of. By the same token, Nines more often than note ended up going to work with some kind of new android oriented snack. While Sixty didn’t see the appeal of such frivolous and wasteful things, Nines seemed to adore them. And despite his own internal sneering Sixty would never deny Nines even a shred of happiness. If android snacks made him happy, he was going have snacks. It wasn’t like they would affect his waistline or deposit disease into his thirium lines like fatty snacks would for a human.

In turn, aside from sex, Nines and Sixty took care of Gavin in other ways. They made sure he got up on time, actually took care of himself. Not to say that Gavin was incompetent without them, but he had a habit of letting personal care slide in favour of work – especially on a big or difficult case. Those days, food was all but forgotten and sleep was hard to come by.

In short, they had a happy balance in and out of the bedroom. They took care of each other’s needs, ensured the level and type of involvement was exactly what they wanted. Despite this, Sixty was growing rather suspicious of his two boyfriends. If he didn’t know any better, they were scheming. That in itself was a worrying because Sixty liked being in charge, controlling his lovers. If they were planning a scene without him, he didn’t know how he could direct it on the spot. It gave him enough anxiety that he was reaching the end of his tether, dreading going home in case he walked in on something he wasn’t prepared for. When he had tried to ask, both Nines and Gavin brushed him off with mundane platitudes.

Sixty knew it was the day of his boyfriends’ scheming coming to fruition. They had both seemed giddy in their own ways that morning. Gavin was smiling and cracking awful jokes while Nines actually smiled. Twice. So when Sixty got home, he wasn’t at all surprised that the other two were already there. He opened the door with trepidation.

Only, nothing was different. The living room was still set up as it had been that morning. And Gavin walked towards him with a swagger in his step, clad in the softest looking onesie Sixty had ever seen.

“Welcome home,” he greeted with a kiss. Warm hands were working Sixty’s jacket off his shoulders.

_Let Gavin take care of you, I’ll join you briefly._ Nines’ voice was gentle through their connection. Deciding to play along, Sixty allowed Gavin to strip his of his work clothes. Even better, rather than discard them on the floor as he peeled them off, they were carefully taken, folded up and balanced on Gavin’s arm. There was nothing sexy about it, no kisses or unsolicited touches. Briefly Sixty had entertained the idea that this was the other two trying to prove to him that sex was something to be enjoyed and needed.

His worries were laid to rest when Nines appeared in a similar onesie to Gavin and was holding up a third one. Together, Nines and Gavin helped Sixty into it. They were so gentle, hands careful not to touch bare parts but anything that was covered by the onesie was fair game. Those were given soft, reassuring squeezes, brushed over fondly and once zipped up, Sixty stared at the purple fluffy feet part. A kiss on each cheek from his partners had him smiling softly.

“What is the meaning of all this?”

“We love you.” Gavin shrugged and linked his hand with Sixty’s, leading him to the sofa which was piled high with throws and cushions.

“You always spoil us, make sure we have what we need. Now, it’s your turn to be looked after.” Nines added in a gentle interface. There was no pushing, no torrent of data transfer to overwhelm his systems. It was simply a gentle connection, open so Sixty could reach through and meet a warm wall of adoration to settle against if he so chose to. For the time being though, Sixty was content to settled between Gavin and Nines and allowed himself to be at their mercy.

It was oddly nice. Sixty wasn’t running preconstructions to figure out where the scene (or whatever they were doing) would go. The evening wasn’t in his control and, for the first time in a long time, he didn’t mind it. The trust he had in the other two outweighed his need to be in charge. It got even better when Gavin started gently rubbing over the joints of his left arm and hand. That elbow was the one he needed to get replaced after an incident at work. While the repairs were good, it still didn’t quite feel like his some days.

There were no thirium treats, no reminders to look after himself while being urged to get clean. Those would have been wasted on Sixty anyway and he was quietly grateful his two idiots knew him well enough to forgo that. However, the throws and onesie he was bundled in soothed his sensors, created a soft brush of feedback with each move that eased his mind into blissful blankness. It wasn’t often that Sixty allowed himself to truly let go, but between Nines and Gavin, he could.

Sixty didn’t even notice when he partially slipped through the connection and curled up against the warmth of Nines’ feelings, basking in their gentle glow. He was still aware of what was going on around him, but only on a superficial level.

“You okay?” Gavin rumbled, voice low and soft.

“Yes.” There was something a little distant and awed about Nines. “He is utterly content and pressed against my systems. It’s-” Nines tried to find the best words. “It’s really nice. I can feel his happiness.”

The rubs against his arm and hand continued and Sixty let out a small chirrup that didn’t hold even the slighted hint of humanity. It made Gavin chuckle as he moved up the onesie to Sixty’s shoulder and chest, rubbing lightly against his pump regulator.

Time stopped having any meaning as Sixty fell into a pseudo stasis. All he was truly aware of was how good he felt, how his partners kept him safe, their love impossible to doubt. Mustering up a little energy, Sixty sent his own affections for Nines and Gavin through the interface and listened as Nines laughed lowly.

“He loves us too,” he translated the data for Gavin who pressed a kiss to Sixty’s fuzz covered shoulder.

“Good.” Perhaps a peculiar reaction but Sixty smiled to himself. It was Gavin all over, unconventional, a little cocky but everything that Sixty had grown to love about him. In sharp contrast was Nines’ solid looming presence through the connection. It was one of the things that appealed to Sixty about Nines. On the surface, he was impenetrable, imposing and in absolute control. But once that was looked beyond, Sixty had been delighted to find someone who wanted to be good, to be loved and to be something he wasn’t built to be – delicate.

They made a peculiar mix. People had a lot of preconceptions about them as individuals and Sixty often laughed in their face. But it was nice to be able to get home and know his lovers were more than the caricatures they were deemed to be. That Sixty got to be more too. Relaxed and happy, Sixty allowed himself to slip from his drifting into proper stasis as Nines and Gavin kept cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Making a mess of things over on tumblr as @connorssock


End file.
